Love High
by Lucarivyle
Summary: This is the first chapter of my Pokémon Fanfic "Love High". I hope you enjoy it, maybe it will contain yaoi lemons, but I will warn you then. Also I use two characters from a story, that was very awesome, thank you Charmonic! The idea came to me, when I was roleplaying on Facebook with a friend. If you want, you can message me on FB (Lucarivyle Engaged) or kik (Lucarivyle).


Logan: Great... school begins again... *sighs* what will await me here this time?...

I sat down on a bench in front of the school, where also a Grovyle sits on.

Grovyle: Hello there *smiles*

Logan: Hello...

Grovyle: How are you?

Logan: I'm ok... Just unhappy that school begins again...

Grovyle: Oh, ok, well I like school, because someone special attends school this year.

Logan: You seem new, so you and the other know each other?

Grovyle: Yeah, we know each other very well! *giggles*

Logan: Well, I'm Logan, what's your name?

Grovyle: I'm Shredder, nice to meet you Logan *smiles*

Logan: Nice to meet you too, how about I show the school while the building isn't that full?

Shredder: Sure, that would be great!

We two went in and I show him some rooms, but suddenly a Zangoose comes up to me.

Zangoose: Oh, who do we have here? *chuckles* It seems like our gay pipsqueak finally got a bitchy boyfriend!

Logan: *sighs* Really Jake, again? Why don't you just leave me alone?!

Jake: Because it's too much fun *he chuckles more*

Shredder: Well, then the fun ends here and now! *he punches him hard into his guts, making him yelp in pain*

Jake: Oh Arceus, what the fuck!

Logan: Um, Shredder, I think we should leave... *I said, shocked*

Shredder: Yeah *he giggles*

We run to an empty room.

Logan: Well... thank you Shredder... you know, Jake bullies me for three years now... And he's right, I'm gay... *looks down in shame*

Shredder: It's okay, don't worry, I don't hate gay people... And I should tell you, that I suppose, that he's gay too and maybe even loves you, but just is scared of anyone finding it out.

Logan: Uhh, what? He and gay? And he loving me? This seems so wrong, so unreal... but... somehow it could be right... I mean, he just acts mean, when he knows other people than him look at him, also he has never beaten me up or anything...

Shredder: So... maybe you should talk to him when he's alone...

Logan: Yeah, maybe I really should...

We walk to our class. As we came in Shredder was surprised, but runs to a table where a Mightyena sits.

Shredder: SHADE! *he hugs him tightly*

Shade: SHREDDER! *hugs Shredder back*

Shredder: You are in the same class as me?

Shade: Yes, I am!

I came to them.

Logan: So this is the special someone you meant?

Shredder: Yes, he is, let me introduce. This Shade, my boyfriend *he blushes*

Logan: *takes his paw* Nice to meet you Shade, I'm Logan.

Shade: *shakes the paw* Nice to meet you too Logan.

Logan: So... you two are gay as well?

Shade & Shredder: *they blush but smile* Yes, we are!

Logan: Cool, me too. And Shredder, thank you for helping me with Jake, I should really talk to him.

Shredder: You're welcome *giggles*

We sit down all together, listening to the teacher in the lesson.

In the the break, I talk to Shredder.

Logan: Shredder, can you please tell our next teacher, that Jake and I may come later, because we need to talk about something important?

Shredder: Sure, good luck!

Logan: Thank you.

Shredder: You're welcome.

I walk to Jake.

Logan: *shyly asks* Jake?...

Jake: What do you want Pipsqueak?

Logan: Can we talk alone?...

Jake: *sighs* Ok, just wait til the others left.

We wait til they left.

Logan: Well... I wanted to ask you... Why do you bully me?... I mean, you only bully me, when the others watch, but when they don't, you don't do anything to me...

Jake: *gasps* Uhh... I...I'm scared...

Logan: Scared? Of what?...

Jake: Of the others... What they would think of me and what they'd do to me, if they knew about my secret...

Logan: Secret? What secret? You can tell me, I won't tell anyone, I promise!

Jake: Ok, well... I... I never really wanted to hurt you... to be honest... I'm gay myself... also... I have a crush on you...

Logan: Wait, wow, you are gay and have a crush on ME?

Jake: Yes... I love you ever since I first saw you... I was just scared, what could happen, if anyone found out...

Logan: Jake... I never knew...

Jake: I'm sorry... for all the bullying, all these years... *he sobs slightly*

Logan: Jake... It's okay, please don't cry... *I hug him gently and stroke his back, which makes him calm down*

Jake: *he hugs back tightly* Thank you Logan... I love you...

Logan: I... I think I love you too... *I cuddle him lovingly and nuzzle him*

Jake: R-Really?

Logan: Yes... I love you too... *I kiss him deeply*

Jake: *he kisses back, as tears of pure joy roll down his cheeks*

Logan: *after a few minutes I break the kiss* Wow... that was... amazing *I pant*

Jake: *pants too* Yes... it was...

Logan: So Jake... do you want to stay out the full lesson?... I told Shredder to tell our teacher, that we had to talk about something important...

Jake: S-Sure my love...

We notice Shredder and Shade standing at the door.

Logan: Uhh, hi Shredder, hi Shade *I blush*

Shade: Hey guys, did you two cleared up your minds?

Logan: Yes, we did, Jake, this are Shade and Shredder, they are boyfriends as well and they are really nice, I'm sure they won't tell anyone about our secret.

Jake: Um, ok, nice to meet you...

Shredder: Nice to meet you again too, sorry for punching you...

Jake: It's ok. Well... You two stay out of lesson as well?...

Shade: No, because school's out already, because there's an important meeting of the teachers.

Logan: What? Cool! Hey, what about you all come to me?

Jake, Shredder & Shade: Sure, we'd love to!

We walked to my home, I held paws with Jake and Shredder held paws with Shade.

As we walked in, we got greeted by my mother.

Mother: Oh, hello Logan, you got visitors?

Logan: Yeah, this are my new friends and my boyfriend, Shredder, Shade and Jake! Can they stay here for the night please?

Mother: Sure, why not, if their parents agree, great you had such a great day! But... wasn't Jake your bully earlier?

Logan: Yes, but we cleared all the problems up.

Jake: Yeah, I'm sorry for bullying Logan Ms Lucario... I had a crush on him all the time, but was too scared of what the others would think...

Mother: It's ok, all that matters is, that you really love each other now!

Logan & Jake: Thank you.

We go up to my room.

Logan: So, my room has two beds, you choose which one which couple will get.

They choose the beds, I got to the one with Jake.

Shade: So, what should we do today?

Logan: Well, we can listen to music and cuddle with our boyfriends *I giggle*

Shredder: Great idea!

I turn on the stereo, connect it through Bluetooth with my Mobile Phone to play the music.

First plays my favorite song "Shape of my Heart" by the Backstreet Mons.

Jake: Wow... you really know what romantic music is... *he lays back and holds my head to his chest, while kissing the top of my head and stroking my back*

Shredder: Yes, you do... *he does the same to Shade*

Logan: Thanks guys...

We purr at the cuddling with our boyfriends, loving every second.

Logan: Um... Guys?... Are you hungry?...

Shade: Yeah, why?...

Logan: Well... How about we call the service for pizza?

Jake: Uhhh, would be great!

Logan: Yeah *giggles* And maybe we'll need the energy tonight *blushes brightly*

We call the service and relax more while waiting.


End file.
